


Hit me, won't you?

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [52]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Ana organized a fight! Ophelia and Eva got to duke it out while gently supervised.
Series: Owari Magica [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Hit me, won't you?

**Author's Note:**

> Total: 2232  
> Beetle/Ana: 975 words at 490 +450 +50= 990pts  
> Rose/Ophelia: 520 words at 260 +250 = 510pts  
> Strawberry/Eva: 737 words at 370 +350 = 720pts   
> Friendly Match mission nets us:  
> EXP: 5 each  
> Purification: 10%

Mariana was sitting on a rock overlooking the Sanctuary. She had texted Ophelia and Eva (Eva's number scored off of Salem around when she'd gotten Chance's) to meet her near the place. Ophelia needed a non-judgmental zone to get some feelings out, and Eva needed a boost of confidence when it comes to hitting her opponents. It's easy enough to think 'why not do both', so Ana has organized a clear space a little ways down the beach- she could ask the Morsons to let her use the training area, but she wasn't really in the mood to see the inside of the Sanctuary again, it was really harshing her mood to see the place changed up and the TV broken- and was waiting for the younger magi to show up.

Eva checked Mariana's text again, making sure the place on the beach was the right one she was headed to. Eva had received her text earlier, a little surprised but it was a nice surprise. All her training had just been fighting witches, which is kind of like being thrown to the dogs in terms of learning, so Eva was looking forward to a more planned fight, one where it wasn't life and death. Eva slid down a little steep dune of the beach and headed towards the place, with Mariana getting closer into view. She gave her a wave as she neared, picking up her pace into more of a jog. "Hey i hope im not too late!" she called out, looking up at Mariana sitting on the rock.

Ophelia had been a little surprised when she saw that Ana had texted her. She had been avoiding most of the senior magi for a little bit, but she needed to act more 'normal', she didn't want anyone worrying about her and prying into her double life. And the training would be good for her. She hadn't actually trained with anyone before, except for Vanessa, and that seemed ages ago. And it was just going to be Ana and one of the new girls.. Eva if she rememberes correctly. She felt okay enough to be around them. She jumped down from the main road area to get to the more secluded parts of the beach. Ana said that she would be waiting there.

Mariana waves as Eva walks up, and hops down from her rock with a grin.  
"You're fine, Chiquita! We're still waiting on- there she is! Conejita! Over here!" Ana spots the other girl and waves her over, grin widening.  
"I thought it'd be good for you two to train together, you," she points at Eva, "need someone easy to hit to work with, and you," she motions to Ophelia as the other walks up, "need to let out some steam! You're wound tighter than a drum. A sparring session where nobody's gonna judge'll be good for you both. I have a first aid kit and a potion on hand, and the Sanctuary's right there, so if Salem has anything else left we can beg her for some too. If either of you start feeling bad for hitting the other, take a swing at me! I can handle it, but be ready to dodge! I've only got ranged weapons, remember?"

Eva turned to Ophelia and smiled, even though they both went to the same school Eva didn't really know or talk to her outside of a brief meeting with a witch. She felt a little bad that the girl was brought here to be some sort of bullseye for her, and to her it felt like someone bringing out a tee ball stand for a little kid who can't hit. Which she guessed is what she was. "Yes ma'am" she agreed, just focus on hitting and try and remain..unstressed when she didn't, she told herself. "Are you, um, ready?" she asked Ophelia.

Ophelia smiled weakly. She was very prone to taking damage. But that was fine. This training session should help. And Eva was a newbie- hopefully that meant she didn't hit that hard yet. Ophelia transformed and pulled out her scythe. "Mhm. You can go first." She offered.

"Eva, don't go too easy on Ophelia- she'll hit you back twice as hard as you hit her. She's been around just about as long as Percy has, she's got a lot of experience." Ana piped up, transforming herself and pulling her gun out to twirl it around her finger idly.  
"Conejita, if you want to you can focus on me. Sometimes it's more fun to hit someone who can hit back just as hard."  
Mariana: 60hp  
Eva: 60hp  
Ophelia: 60hp

"Got it, I will not hold back!" she agreed, semi-confidently. Transforming, she summoned her sword. She felt awkward, at least with a witch fight you were wanting to hurt it but she didn't really want to hurt Ophelia. She took a small glance at Mariana before, taking a run at Ophelia, swinging the duller side of her sword against the girl's side. (12 to hit - 2 DMG)

Ophelia took a step back, Eva's first hit bad been fine. But she wasn't sure if she was holding back, or if that was how she normally attacked. She swung her scythe at her, send a wave of magic towards Eva, kicking up some of the sand into the air.  
( 14+8 hit. 5 dmg.)

Mariana shot Ophelia from her spot to the side, knowing it won't do much damage but will keep both of the other's from focusing too hard on one another.  
"Let me know if either of you start feeling shaky!" She called out, and twirled her gun around her finger. (d13 +5 to hit, 1dmg to Ophelia)  
Mariana: 60hp  
Eva: 55hp  
Ophelia: 57hp

Eva held her arm up to stop the sand from getting to her eyes, taking the rest of the hit of magic. Mariana was right, she would hit back harder. Moving out of the way from Mariana's hit, Eva swung her sword again at Ophelia. (d19 to hit - 2 dmg)

Ophelia took a step closer to Eva, after Ana shot a weak shot towards her. "Will do." She swung her scythe, and hit Eva with the top of it, not doing as much damage as she did before.  
(14+6 hit. 3 dmg.)

Mariana shot again, this time at Eva. It had a lot more oomph than she was expecting, and she winced as the bullet exploded in a puff of acrid cinnamon.  
"Sorry, Eva! Wasn't expecting that to hit so hard!" (d4 +5 to hit, 8dmg to Eva)

She tosses her Gun behind her, and debates if she's going to sit for a round or try to do something else. She could jump onto the rocks and increase her own defense, but that would only work if the other two targeted her.  
Mariana: 60hp  
Eva: 44hp  
Ophelia: 55hp

Eva felt the top of Ophelia's scythe bonk her on the head followed by the spicy bullet. She stumbled a couple steps backwards, trying to get a couple feets of distance to regain her bearings. Shaking off the double whammy, Eva moved back towards Ophelia and swung the flat of her sword on her head. (13 to hit - 3 dmg)

After seeing Eva get hit twice, she turned around and waved her scythe towards Ana, sending two waves of magic towards her. She had forgetten for a moment that she was allowed to attack Ana as well.  
(7+8 hit. 2x4=8dmg.)

Mariana claps her hands and shakes herself a little, as the magic stings across her stomach area.  
"That's it! You're both doing great!" Ana calls, electing not to attack or summon her weapons this round.  
Mariana: 52hp  
Eva: 44hp  
Ophelia: 52hp

Mariana's praise gave Eva a boost of confidence in the spar. she smiled and swung her sword again, harder than had been so far. (16 to hit - 5 DMG)

Ophelia turned back to Eva, a bit surprised how hard that hit was, so she could do better. "That's a good one." Ophelia states, before swinging back into her own attack. She sent another slash wave of magic towards Eva, also hitting harder her than the previous round.  
(17+8 hit. 6dmg.)

Mariana grins, pleased at them both getting a little more into it.  
"Don't forget you can use other attacks as well! Eva, have you tried to use your shield yet? I think Percy had his by the time he was at your level!" Ana grins.  
"Some things can be done along with an attack during a round, and it's not like we're going to punish you for giving yourself a buffer between you and us." Ana knows she discovered her stun shot right after she had her training battle with Vondila and Vanessa, forever ago, so... it's always nice to remind people they can do more than just hit things.  
"If you need help walking through how to do something, don't be afraid to ask! We all start out not knowing anything. I had to ask Vondila what my stun bullets could do!" She giggled. She kinda felt like an npc in a videogame, yelling game mechanic advice. What a weird experience.  
Mariana: 52hp  
Eva: 38hp  
Ophelia: 47hp

Eva was pushed back a little by the wave, her heels digging in the sand "Thanks" she replied. Eva looked at Mariana who was shouting out advice, something about a shield. Eva didn't realize she had other options at the moment, being so new, just her and her sword. She concentrated, trying to imagine a shield forming. She stuck her sword down into the sand for a moment and clasped her hands together, willing a shield. Feeling a heavier weight start to form on her arm, she peeked a eye open to a shield now on her left arm. She looked to Mariana smiling "I DID IT"

Ophelia kept at her attack, slashing twice at Eva's newly appeared shield. It didn't do as much damaged as she hoped.  
(7+8 hit. 2x2=4 dmg.)

"You did!!" Ana crowed, excited just as much as Eva was. She summoned her gun, again, and shot off a round into the shield, feeling a little safer attacking now that she wasn't hitting the newbie directly.  
"Great job! You should show Percitititito next time you join him in a battle!" (d17 +5 to hit, 1dmg to Eva)  
Mariana: 52hp  
Eva: 38hp +20 SHIELD  
Ophelia: 47hp

She felt safer with a shield now, this would def be something she needs to use more often. "Of course!" she agreed before pulling her sword from the sand and sprinting back towards them, raising her sword swinging it at Ophelia. (2 to hit - 4DMG)

Ophelia took the hit. Now that Eva had the shield she needed to hit harder, in order to do any damage. She slash three times, sending medium waves of magic towards her.  
(8+8 hit. 3x4= 12 dmg.)

Mariana's grin widened, as they got into it again. This really was helping both of them, wasn't it? She'd had a good idea. Hell yeah.  
"Keep it up!" She shot another round into the shield, stronger this time, and twirled her gun around her knuckles as she thought about where she'd shoot next round. (d16 +5 to hit, 6dmg to Eva)  
Mariana: 52hp  
Eva: 38hp +2 SHIELD  
Ophelia: 43hp

She felt the waves of stronger magic now that Ophelia didn't seem to be holding back much anymore either. Eva thanked her shield for blocking the brunt of the hits, slashing again at Ophelia from behind it. (3 to hit - 3 dmg)

Her and Ana seemed to be doing enough damage to the shield, she swiped against it one more time, doing enough damage to shatter it.  
(9+8 hit. 2 dmg.)

Mariana spun her gun around her knuckles again, wincing as the shield shattered. Thinking quickly, she took a shot at Ophelia.  
"You're doing great, Eva! Conejita, you too!" (d15 +5 to hit, 6dmg to Ophelia)  
Mariana: 52hp  
Eva: 38hp +0 SHIELD  
Ophelia: 34hp

Eva yelped in surprise when her shield broke, "I guess this doesn't have as much durability as I thought!" she said, shaking her hand that held the shield from gripping it too long. She raised her sword and swung once more at Ophelia, using as much strength as she could muster. (18 to hit - 5 DMG)

Ophelia fell back a bit, not expecting the blow to be that strong right after her shield broke. She swung her scythe again, sending another wave of magic towards her.  
(18+6 hit. 3 dmg.)

Mariana clapped her hands, gauging that they'd just taken about half of Ophelia's health out.  
"Alright! That's enough!" She let her gun disappear, transforming back and pulling a potion out of her hoodie pocket- a grey one with a cat on the front, Percy still had her Heart Hoodie- and debating which of them needed it more.  
"You two feeling good?"  
Mariana: 52hp  
Eva: 35hp  
Ophelia: 29hp

Eva had gone to ready another swing when Mariana called it for the spar. Lowering her sword, she took a couple steps back to back off Ophelia, nodding to her. "You were really good, you take it." she insisted, transforming back.

Ophelia nodded. She felt like she could go a couple more rounds, but listened to Ana. She detransformed back. "You did good as well." She complimented Eva back.

Ana nods, and hands the potion to Ophelia, happy to let her heal up at least a bit.  
"You two did great! We always try to stop when a sparring session gets somebody down to about half health." Ana pulled a packet of necco wafers, opening it to pop one into her mouth.  
"How're you feeling, Conejita?" 


End file.
